chill_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayler the Cat
Tayler is one of the many residences from the Starlight City, possibly living on the same neighborhood as Sparky. He was first introduced on Eggman Nega's side along with Luke after Tyson has betrayed Duke. Tayler is the first victim of Eggman Nega until he joins force of evil. But, his memories are half-erased by Nega, which he deeply remembers about the past, even he knows Sparky and friends. After a change of heart, he becomes good friends with Sonic and the gang. Although, at the beginning, it reveals that he is one of Sparky's best friends in care before he and Luke are force to be on the side of evil. His childhood life is completely broken this leads him to have a growing hatred of his parents, but he forgave his mother for walking out on him and gave her another chance. He also becomes fast friends with Lisa and joins in the band as co-lead singer and playing the electric guitar. Backstory Tayler is the only child of Trevor the Cat and Rita the Cat. He was abused several times by his father at the age of 13. The following time, Rita walked out on her family, when Tayler was taken by his aunt, Layla, thanks to Trevor's constant molestation and controlling nature. Eventually, Trevor was arrested for suspicion of child abused and Tayler was been sent to care keep away from his father. In care, Tayler becomes friends with Luke, Sparky, Speed and the others. The following year of the destruction of the Starlight city and Brevon's death, Tayler and the others are transport to Sonic's world. Taylor however was separated from them along with Luke until they met Dr. Eggman Nega. He erased the half of their memories from the past using a special sceptre to forget about their remembrances from the past. This leads them to join on his side and become the bounty hunters to steal the Chaos Emeralds together. History Coming soon Powers and Abilities Flare Manipulation Tayler is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control flares. Using his flares, he can conjure energy at any place on or all over his body and even launch barrages of balls at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, he can become a blazing tornado and attacks using his feet and can also conjure up fields of energy around his hands to protect him from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat. Tayler's steady of lights also gives him limited resistance, making him invulnerable to certain types of flares, such as those found in the environment. Martial arts Tayler is very talented of martial arts. It shown to have reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air. He is nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, can jump very high. Energy Blades Tayler also wears a pair of wristbands around his gloves which can create energy blades. These energy blades have enough durability to withstand and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Tayler wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle. The blades also are handheld as sword-like weapon, it lights up alot, when the power is fully charged, it does not last long. Moves, Powers and Attacks Personality Tayler is cold, mysterious and rough with an sardonic attitude, who does not need anyone's help. He shares the similar traits with Luke after their past was mistreated. However, his feelings are kept locked up in his heart when facing his enemies. Even though, his memories has been half-erased until he has change of heart for helping those who needed. Taylor becomes friendly, bold, selfless, confident and loyal. While making enough friends he is always there those who needed. He is sometimes sullen, sarcastic and aggressive when anyone threats his friends. He is highly supportive of Lisa, her friends and their music. Tayler has a lively side, likes having fun with his friends whilst he had a heart of gold. He has a short fuse, but described as effortlessly calm and collected, with a rebellious streak, has a huge hatred of threats. Relationship with other characters Friends/Allies Rivals Enemies/Foes Trivia Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Former villians Category:Star Fighters